


Rip It All Off

by gokkyun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Painplay, Minor Blood Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is busy. Kylo Ren is infuriated. They both don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip It All Off

**Author's Note:**

> I did what I do every Saturday while watching LCS lately - writing filth. Not much to say about this one, written in two-ish hours and its kind of a mess ...? 
> 
> Bottom!Hux (and also somewhat submissive) and therefore Top!Kylo. Read the tags for warnings, they all pretty much apply. Enjoy, comments & stuff very much appreciated.

There aren't a lot of things that distract General Hux from his duties, especially not once he's behind the wide black desk in his office. He's currently buried in paperwork of urgent and less urgent matters that he wants to be done with as quickly as possible, not thrilled by the non-digitalized mess in front of him. Taken up in his work, he pays no attention except for a quick glance as a dark and tall figure steps through the blast doors, blue eyes rolling with annoyance as he gazes upon the helmet that covers Kylo Ren's face. He pays no further mind to the hooded man even though he knows that ignoring Ren hardly ever works, the man's temper and ways to bring attention to himself a nasty as well as a bothersome trait. 

After a few steps, muffled thanks to the generous red carpet spread on black floor, Kylo stands in front of the wide desk, arms crossed in front of his chest as he stares down at Hux from beneath his helmet, waiting for a reaction with feigned patience. Finally, the general puts the pen he has been holding between his gloved fingers down, leaning back into his leather chair as his blue eyes shine bright and superior from behind his glasses. Kylo has to admit they suit him. "What is it, Ren?"

"General Hux. You of all people should know I am not particularly fond of lies." Ren grunts under his mask, voice twisted and inhumane.

He watches Hux closely, not moving a muscle in his stern face, instead taps his fingers against the desk. "I know a lot of things about you, most of them trivial." Hux says as he gets up, trailing his in leather-clad fingers over the table as he makes his way around it, halting in front of Kylo. "I have little to no time for these papers and even less so for you, so speak up or stop wasting said time."

The way Hux stands in front of him irritates Kylo, does so most of the time, sensing the tense feeling of fright in him and yet he stands unnerved in front of Ren, staring right beneath the helmet, hands patiently waiting behind his back. Behind those seemingly endless layers of clothing, Hux appears broader and taller than he actually is and certainly would like to be, emitting authority and confidence even as he stands in front of Kylo who easily towers over him. "You reported to Master Snoke that I was at fault for what happened to the troops you sent with me on that Resistance-infested planet." Ren finally speaks up, stepping closer and watches as Hux blinks for a mere second, clearly visible even behind his glasses. "I think you owe me an explanation or better yet an apology."

Hux snarls. "You are embarrassing yourself if you expect me to do either of those. I won't hide your mistakes from Supreme Leader Snoke and I surely won't stand up for your temper, your careless and reckless and less than acc-" but he has no chance to finish his sentence, Kylo's fist colliding into his fist with unexpected speed, the sudden action would have surely send him stumbling backwards if it wasn't for Kylo's hand grasping his collar, puling Hux closer violently. Trying to hold his composure despite the shock, Hux reaches up to settle his glasses back in place while wincing in pain, wrinkling his nose as he tastes blood on his upper lip. He laughs. "Thank you for proofing my point." 

"I am not in the mood for your foolish words or your stupid games, General." Kylo growls as he watches the flat expression on Hux's face shift just the slightest. Into something that is still cold and disciplined but much more arrogant, challenging almost. And even though Ren said he isn't in for games, the blood slowly running down Hux's nose and onto his full lips thrills him. It's not the first time and certainly not the last time he's hit Hux (and vice-versa) and every time it stirs something in him up, the lean man bleeding and bruising under him so easily.

Feeling the hand on his collar tighten, Hux's tempting glare intensifies. "I think it's you who is lying." he says, unimpressed even though he flinches for a second when Kylo moves his hand, expecting another punch but instead finding the taller man's hand below his chin, applying light pressure to his throat, grip rough as he forces Hux to lift his head. 

"You might want to put that cocky mouth of yours to better use. Maybe to express your deepest regret." and even without seeing Kylo's expression, the tone in his voice makes it clear that this isn't a suggestion but a demand, a threat. And Hux wants to throw words back at him, wants to tell Kylo not to push over his boundaries but decides not to, the pressure on his throat growing with every passing second and although Hux dreads the ways Kylo Ren could and would break him, he also yearns them.

A breathless cough from Hux breaks the crushing silence in the room as he settles his gloved fingers on the wide belt strapped around Kylo's hips, eyes holding each other's gaze even if reluctantly on one side. The general drops the quite heavy belt on the ground without much care, more interested in the fact that Ren finally frees him from the bruising grip that lay around his throat - even if Kylo only does it for the sake of placing his hands on Hux's shoulders, forcing the smaller man to his knees with minimal effort. 

It's not hard for Kylo to recognize the spite in Hux's eyes as he kneels down in front of him, cold blue orbs looking up to him with a hint of poisonous green shining through in the room's twilight, the only light source a small desk lamp and the flickering stars on the other side of a wide window. And while those fierce eyes seem to try and gaze past the helmet, Hux removes his black gloves with his teeth. He uses his then bared hands to roughly wipe away some of the blood still, if only slowly, dripping from his nose, careful not to stain the sleeves of his uniform or coat. When Hux leads his slender fingers to his glasses, Kylo stops him. "Keep them on." 

The urge to both ask whatever the reason behind the demand is and to insult Kylo Ren crosses Hux's mind as he furrows his eyebrows in mild anger. But he decides not to say anything, not entirely sure what expression and therefore mood Ren is currently hiding away. So instead of taking his glasses off, Hux puts his hands to better use, unbuckling the belt holding Kylo's pants in place, pulling them and his underwear down to rest above his knees. Ungloved fingers immediately ghost over the now revealed flaccid member, causing it to twitch and spring to life against the light touch. And despite not being able to see Kylo's face, Hux hears a sharp intake of breath, followed by a sigh as his hand wraps around the other man's cock, grip tight enough to wander on the thin line between pain and pleasure. Its then that Ren does one of his odd hand motions and Hux hears the blast door's lock click, eyes still focused on Kylo who finally takes his helmet off, placing it on the desk next to them.

From way above him Kylo then shoots Hux a striking look, his eyes shining dark and unforgiving, wasting no time to bury one of his gloved hands viciously into Hux's ordered bright hair, forcing his head forward, groaning as the general's lips are around the tip of his cock, sucking it into the welcoming heat while swirling his tongue around the small slit on its head all the same. 

And even in a position like this Kylo finds that Hux's mind is still retaining a sense of pride and order and it surprises him, the picture presented to Ren as of right now less than flattering to someone like the general who is keen on upholding his spotless reputation as ferocious and logical. But here is, the respected and feared General Hux, kneeling in front of Kylo Ren in an almost pathetic position, his eyes closed behind glasses that he refuses to wear outside of his office, fresh blood trailing from his nose and onto his full lips that are so perfectly spread around Kylo's cock, a mixture of blood and his own saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and chin while high cheekbones and currently hollowed-out cheeks are painted in such a deep red that it rivals the color of his hair. 

To make matters worse, Kylo feels the wet sensation of every lazy yet lascivious drag of Hux's tongue along his cock and its underside's veins and it overtakes him, eager to pull Hux closer, deeper, leather gloves creating a dull sound as they twist in the ginger hair strands. But Hux doesn't seem to care much for the member being forced against the back of his throat, flawlessly swallowing and moaning around it, urging Kylo to abuse his mouth, indicating just how much he revels in the feeling of being used even though Hux will never admit it out loud, won't even think it thanks to Kylo's talent with the all around powerful Force. 

Much to Hux's surprise (and distaste) he's being roughly pulled back onto his feet by his hair, covering his now empty but stained mouth with the back of his hand as he's back on eye level with Kylo. "You do realize I wasn't quite done down there?" he asks, giving the taller man a questioning look, about to wipe away the peculiar mixture of saliva, blood and pre-cum that's smudged around his lips but Kylo stops him, doing so by holding his wrist in place.

Kylo's other hand that was tangled in Hux's hair until now wanders to the general's jaw in the meantime, Ren keen to take a better look at the other man's face. He leans in with a light smirk while remaining observant, catching Hux's lips in a warm and wet kiss, savoring the taste of copper and salt on his tongue as he insists on a response. And the demanded response doesn't take long, Hux opening up, forced to do so as Ren's fingers press unbearably hard against his refined jawline. 

Hux feels both of Kylo's hands wander to hips as their lips stay close and he groans into the other man's mouth as he's roughly shoved against the table, its edge pressing with painful sharpness into his lower back but he barely notices it, too taken back by the tongue that hungrily sweeps around his own and reaches deep, possessive and raw. Too soon Hux pulls away, finding it hard to breathe through his still leaking nose, his hands holding onto the desk behind him, legs shaky as his and Kylo's bodies are pressed flush against each other. "Impatient, are we?" Hux murmurs.

"At least I am not a mess, unlike you." Kylo replies, lips still curled up into a smirk as he shoves the long greatcoat that loosely hangs over Hux's shoulders off him, hands then working on the wide officer's buckle wrapped around the general's lean hips, dropping the two pieces on papers and a datapad already scattered on the desk. 

"May I remind you who exactly I have to thank for that?" Hux voices with an annoyed undertone, growling in the back of his throat as he watches Kylo make quick work of his uniform's jacket, dropping it onto the small pile of clothes and paperwork behind him. "And now you have the nerve to make a mess of my desk as well." and although Hux feels like complaining some more his voice ceases into a low intake of breath as Kylo's leather-covered fingers are on his now naked hips, trailing up and down his sides. 

"I think I know what I'm going to do about that." Ren whispers. "I'm going to make even more off a mess of you." he continues as he leans into the crook of Hux's neck, placing his lips there before teeth follow the uncanny soft touch, scrapping over the sensitive skin, making sure to leave marks and bruises. After all it's quite amusing to Kylo to see these little reminders of their shared time on Hux's neck, who is trying his hardest to hide them under the high collar of his uniform. 

The words in his ears as well as the brush of teeth and tongue against his neck narrow Hux's awareness down to his own erection pressing hard against the fabric of his trousers, the drag of Kylo's gloved fingers from his hips and over his back not helping the slightest. "Fuck -" he curses with his voice muffled, teeth biting down on his lower lip and he wants to shut himself up, knowing just as well as Kylo knows by now that whenever the general curses, his reasoning fails him, aching for touches of all kind. But Hux doesn't expect Ren to do him the favor of proceeding, not without a begged word or two and both Hux's patience and pride aren't in for that today. So instead both of his hands grab one of Kylo's and lead it to his mouth, removing the glove it's clad in with his teeth, spitting the leather piece onto the ground unceremoniously. 

"Charming. And so eager." Kylo remarks as he guides two of his fingers into Hux's mouth without further ado who in the meantime takes off his glasses, seemingly for the sole reason of shooting Ren a death glare, its effect diminished by the ongoing flush on the general's otherwise pale cheeks. Neither of them speaks it out but they both know that saliva and a wetted cock are hardly a comfortable replacement for lube but Kylo also knows that Hux hardly cares at this point, even revels in the feeling of pain intertwining into pleasure at times. Not that Kylo is any different. And thinking about this ignites something akin of a feral fire in Ren, removing his fingers from Hux's wet tongue and warm mouth as he spins the smaller man around with force. Kylo then does quick work of unbuckling the belt around the general's wide breeches before he yanks them along with his underwear around his knees, growing far too impatient to remove them or Hux's high leather boots. 

Hux's voice acts up then, swallowing a broken moan as Kylo's gloved hand is on the back of his head, pressing it and his body down onto the table and therefore into a bend-over position. A long-drawn whine fills the room then, Ren's index-finger pushing against the general's hole who can't help but to press his small but round ass to meet the touch.

And as one and soon enough two fingers are buried in Hux, spreading him with the company of a burning ache, Kylo is offered a view that reminds him why this Hux is his favorite, Ren's gloved hand that is tangled into for once messy hair forcing the general into a vulnerable and obedient position. Hux's own fingers are curled into the charcoal-gray fabric of his undressed clothes that are scattered on the desk below him, holding onto them as his voice is unrestrained and freed as incoherent thoughts tumble through his usually precise and sorted mind and Ren has to stop himself from invading Hux's mind further, instead focusing on his body. That lean and long body, bending so perfectly for his eyes only, slender thighs trembling while Hux's back is arching into a smooth curve, craving more even though freckled and pale skin is already covered in both fading and fresh bruises from earlier meetings - and Kylo finds himself romanticizing these markings in his own twisted way. But how can he not, captivated by the dreaded General Hux that looks humane and fragile under the mercy of his fingers. And as much as Kylo Ren would love to break Hux completely when he's like this, he knows it's not that simple. For neither of them. 

"Ren ... hurry it up." so distracted, Kylo barely hears the low grunt from Hux but complies, withdrawing his fingers from the other man. Kylo then trails the hand that has been holding Hux down over his bared back before both hands are placed on Hux’s ass, spreading its cheek without effort but with a breathless, almost distressed gasp from Hux, repeating the sound as Ren forces the head of his cock past the rim of the general's roughly prepared opening. 

Hux tries his hardest to breathe steadily but there's only soaring pain, the only good thing about it that it overshadows the dull ache still present in his nose. It gets worse when Kylo rolls his hips forward to push deeper inside of Hux, whose blood is pounding violently in his ears as well as in his twitching cock, hips jerking forward uncontrollably. He doesn't want to but moans and whimpers loudly and without restraint nevertheless, barely able to take it as he's being spread wider and wider but fuck if he doesn't need it, needs the sensation of the other man that is completely buried inside of him after a couple more of those vicious thrusts. And despite his pain, Hux pushes back onto Kylo's cock, lean thighs trembling with anticipation. 

The way Kylo pulls out and rushes back into Hux with force and fervor is mind-numbing to him, even more so as pleasure joins and in rare moments overcomes pain, the general slowly adjusting to the feeling of being stretched and filled while long fingers hold onto his hips, leaving blooming bruises on pale skin. And just as his sweet spot is being pressed and brushed against repeatedly, Hux can feel how his stamina slowly gives in, his voice growing louder with every feral moan. He thinks it can't get any better than this but then he feels Kylo's long and skilled fingers press against his throat, roughly pulling him to stand straight up, Hux's bare back pressing flush against Kylo's black robes, noticing once more just how much broader the other is. 

But Ren doesn't stop there, keeps his leather-clad fingers on Hux's throat, thumb and fingers pressing against the bruised and sore spots on pale skin like buttons that make Hux quiver violently, voice unsteady and shaking, enjoying the rough treatment enough to wrap his hand around his aching cock, thrusting into it to meet its tight and warm grasp. And then Kylo goes a step further, his large hand tightening around the slender throat, a rush of light-headedness forcing its way through Hux, the feeling causing him to release a shuddered, soft laugh that breaks into a whimper. 

A lot of things are adding to the familiar and tightening pressure taking up Hux's insides in the meantime; Kylo Ren's body pressing so unbearably close to his own, demanding and bare fingers holding onto his hips while the other hand is busy guiding him in and out of a all too familiar dizziness and last but certainly not least those long and forceful thrust that escalate into faster ones by the second. And then Hux commits the mistake of watching Kylo from the corner of his eye, the younger man's black hair damp with sweat as it curls around his neck, moans and grunts spilling from his parted mouth, a soft flush painting his handsome face while his dark and hungry eyes pay their unshared to Hux's face in return. Without hesitation Hux claims Kylo's far too close lips with his own, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth to which Ren immediately presses back, and it sends Hux over the edge with an uttered curse or two, hole tightening in an unforgiving grip that forces Kylo's orgasm from him as well. It overtakes both of them completely as they groan and breathe with exhaustion and relief into the ongoing kiss.

Hux's mind is blank and his breathing is still heavy as he breaks his lips from Kylo's, their bodies parting all the same. The general immediately rests his hands on the wide desk in front of him, legs barely holding him upright as he stands in the shuddering and intense aftermath of his orgasm. It takes him another moment or two before he has fully regained conscience and composure, pulling his pants back up in haste, trying to look as presentable as possible - which isn't much – before he turns around to face Ren, who is full dressed except for his helmet. 

"Not necessarily the appearance suited for duty, General Hux." Kylo remarks as he steps next to Hux to pick up his helmet. The general just gives him his usual stern glare, crossing his arms in front of his chest, finding it hard to look and feel intimidating when he stands so lean and small, missing the security and lies of his clothes. 

"I have so many reasons to hate you, all of them so good and yet you manage to give me more each day." Hux growls under his breath. "But do I need them? No, because I simply can't stand you."

Kylo smirks as he leans down for the sole reason of being eye to eye with Hux. "I can return that sentiment." he says.

And yet he presses his mouth to the general's, the slow brush of lips against lips too tender for who they are and what they just did. But they both stay silent about it as they part once more, the taller of them putting his helmet back on as he heads off. 

Hux hates him. Still.


End file.
